Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends (Marvel NEW)/Issue Three
The third issue of Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends and the finale of the "Meet the Amazings" story arc. It takes place just a minute after the second issue's ending, where the Mad Thinker revealed he had created an enormous robot known as Magnum Opus. Synopsis The Mad Thinker has captured Spider-Man, Ghost Rider, and Jubilee and has introduced them to his newest creation: an almost completely indestructible beast known as Magnum Opus! a large mechanical beast that could tear through entire cities, how will Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends get out of this one? Plot Spider-Man narrates to himself, recapping the events of the previous few issues before it once again reveals the Tri-Sentinel known as Magnum Opus towering over his surroundings as rain pours down. Mad Thinker monologues, stating that he knows the three don't believe him when he says that Magnum Opus is his greatest creation, so to prove it he orders Magnum Opus to fire into the sky. Magnum Opus does so, blasting a large blue beam into the clouds above, with the sheer force of the beam splitting a hole in the clouds and stopping the rain. He then has Magnum Opus pick him up before announcing that the next time the three see him he'll be the king of everything. As soon as he leaves, Ghost Rider gets out and grabs the bars of the cell, using his flames to melt them. Spider-Man swings off after Mad Thinker and Magnum Opus, with Jubilee complaining that they have no way of getting to him themselves. Ghost Rider then asks if she wants to see something fun before pointing in front of him, causing his car to burst through the wall behind him. They both get inside and rush after Thinker. Thinker and Magnum Opus eventually make it all the way to New York and Thinker uses a speaker in Magnum Opus' mouth to announce his presence and reveal everything he's done, blackmailing every hero in NYC by threatening to expose their identities. In response, a group of heroes show up and attempt to take on Thinker, only for Magnum Opus to completely demolish them with barely any movements, even beating the Hulk himself. Luckily, Spider-Man manages to get on top of Magnum Opus and insults Thinker for not noticing him crawling up here. Unfortunately, Thinker pulls out one of Magnum Opus' wires and plugs it into his head, supercharging his mind and allowing him to do quite a few things he otherwise wouldn't be able to, including unleashing a psionic blast that knocks Peter off of Magnum Opus. Luckily, he manages to grab on to the side and realizes that he'll need to come up with a different plan to defeat Thinker. Meanwhile, Ghost Rider and Jubilee show up and attempt to defeat Magnum Opus, but quickly realize that the android is just as indestructible as Thinker claimed. The two are spotted by Peter, who tells them that Thinker is on Magnum Opus' shoulder and that he is the only weak point of the behemoth. He then chucks the two up, with both of them using their powers on Thinker, only for Magnum Opus to block both of their attacks with his hand before attempting to kill both of them with a blast. Luckily, they are saved by Peter, who jumps extremely high in the air and creates a web parachute. The three try to come up with a plan to defeat Thinker, but quickly realize that Thinker's machine is bulletproof. However, Jubilee proclaims that if Thinker didn't have such a big ego he wouldn't have done all this in the first place. This gives Spider-Man an idea, as he realizes that Thinker prides himself on his intelligence, meaning that he'll do anything to grow smarter. He then points out the fact that Thinker said that Magnum Opus is linked to his mind. Jubilee and Ghost Rider realize where Peter is going with this and drop down with him on to Magnum Opus' shoulder. Thinker gets ready for another fight, only for Jubilee, Ghost Rider and Peter to begin bombarding him with questions only they would know. Thinker, absolutely confused, demands to know where they're going with this, with all three of them pointing out that Thinker may know the identities of every hero, but he doesn't know everything. When Thinker realizes this, he claims that he can know everything before having Magnum Opus plug him into every database in the world. The Amazing Friends pretend to be shocked and terrified by this to play into Thinker's ego, causing him to plug himself in and download all the knowledge of the world and, according to himself, perhaps even more. Thinker proclaims that he knows everything, sees everything and that he is everything, only to suddenly go blank face and for Magnum Opus to stop so suddenly it throws all of them off. Peter once again saves them all, catching Thinker as he falls while doing so. They all land on the bottom and turn Thinker over, revealing that his eyes are glowing blue, he is shaking uncontrollably and he is making strange computer malfunction noises. Thinker is taken away in a police ambulance while the three speak with Iron Man, who is very confused as to what happened. Peter explains that Thinker downloaded all the knowledge of almost everything and his computer mind couldn't take it and short-circuited, leaving him in a constant state of being "blown away" by his own knowledge. Ghost Rider begins walking away and when questioned on where he's going he claims that the adventure is over. However, Peter then points out that they don't know who downloaded the information of every hero's identity into Thinker's mind. Iron Man then states that Ghost Rider can't leave for another reason. It then suddenly cuts to the three blindfolded as Iron Man takes them off and reveals a massive apartment room build just for them. Iron Man states that the three are a hero team now and that hero teams need a base to work from. The three are blown away by this, with Jubilee asking what the name of the building is. Iron Man states that the building is called "Amazing Friends Incorporated", with everyone clearly being extremely disappointed by the name choice. Meanwhile, a man is watching the tape of Thinker's defeat over and over again, stating that it is very disappointing that one of their members has fallen. The man then turns in his chair, revealing himself to be Doctor Octopus as he claims that it doesn't matter, as they have plenty more members to go, as it is revealed he is talking to a massive amount of super criminals listening to him. Category:Comics Category:Marvel NEW